


requiem.

by beelzebubba



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Tragedy, lamenating, perspective and character study i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebubba/pseuds/beelzebubba
Summary: based on the timeloop theory and the fact that the christian god is an uncaring one.





	requiem.

It happened. That’s what he’d told himself. It just happened.

It didn’t make it any easier to accept, though.

He sits there, coddling what was left of the man he’d loved— the only man he’d ever loved, loud sobs and whines escaping his lips.

“Akira....Akira...” he blubbers, his face nuzzled in the dark locks of his beloved, taking in his scent between sniffles and gasps.

“Why are you crying?” a voice calls out to him.

Silence; aside from Ryo’s sniffling, of course.

“Why are you crying?” It calls out again, louder this time, more stern. And Ryo tenses.

Then scowls.

He’d know that voice anywhere.

“.....Aren’t you meant to be omipotent? All knowing? Why are you asking me?” He hisses, tear streaks still on his cheeks, the corpse still in his arms.

Silence. Again.

“Well?” Ryo calls out again. “Aren’t you? _Father?_ ”

The voice laughs this time; a hearty chuckle, the type that came off condescending and cruel.

“Of all my children, you were always the most emotional. So temperamental, so prideful, so-“

“ _Don’t._ ” Ryo starts, “don’t you _dare_. Not now.” No. Especially not now.

“....I warned you, did I not? That that pride would one day be your downfall? I warned you not to challenge me, child. And now look. Look what you’ve done; what you’ll _continue_ to do until you’ve learned your lesson.”

Ryo stays quiet; that beautiful mane covering his eyes.

“....You knew he would die. He always does.”

More silence.

“.....Did you love him, Lucifer?”

Ah, the question that kept Ryo up at night. 

“....... _Yes._ ” Ryo hisses. “....More than anything. More than... _everything_.”

“Even I?”

Silence. Again.

“..... _Especially_ you.”

“Blasphemous.”

“Good.”

There’s that laugh again. Ryo bites his lower lip.

“I’ll remember this next time, child.” And with those words, the voice is gone again. The once bright, virtuous light that had graced the rotting earth and blood soaked seas with its presence had gone....and then.

And _then_.

Ryo can feel the Earth’s rotation picking up pace; the wind blows through his hair.

“.....I’ve lived many different lives. I’ve seen so many people, learned so many things.....but none of them compare to you. Even now.” He says, running his fingers through Akira’s hair once more, staring at his now chapped lips and his glazed over eyes.

“Because you taught me that I do have a heart....even if it’s broken now....you’ve shown me a kindness and a sense of humanism that I could only dream of. I can’t thank you enough for it.”

He places a gentle kiss upon Akira’s forehead.

“.....Until we meet again, Akira Fudo.”

And with that, the Earth slows down; the sea is blue, the trees have leaves.

And humanity moves forward once more.

**Author's Note:**

> you have no one to blame for your own heartache but yourself, prettyboy. cry about it.


End file.
